<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Hearted, Cold Blooded by abcABC910</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564656">Warm Hearted, Cold Blooded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcABC910/pseuds/abcABC910'>abcABC910</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DamiJon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcABC910/pseuds/abcABC910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Jon are captured by a vampire named Corvet. Damian is turned into a vampire and wants to keep Jon safe, even if that means he has to stay away from his best friend forever to keep him safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Jon Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damijon Fave Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Hearted, Cold Blooded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian and Jon are both chained up. Damian having normal metal chains wrapped around his wrists and attached to the ceiling. Also having chains wrapped around his ankles and attaching to the ground. Dangling a good 2-3 inches of the ground. Jon was in the same position, only his chains were made of kryptonite, making him much weaker than the Boy Wonder.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." Came a voice from the shadows. One that neither Damian nor Jon recognized. "Show yourself you insolent piece of trash!" Damian yelled. Jon gave a small chuckle to that. He enjoyed watching his boyfriend act so much bigger than everyone else, even though he was at least always a foot shorter than literally anyone. Damian glared at Jon for laughing at his 'scary intimidation'. Jon quickly shut up and waited for the voice to respond.</p><p>"Now, now Robin. Let's not be rude." Came the voice again, but still not stepping out of the shadows. "If you didn't want me to be rude, maybe you shouldn't of tied not only me, but Superboy to the ceiling! Now show yourself coward!" This time Jon didn't laugh, instead he felt all warm and fuzzy inside (which was very weird for the situation they were in) but he loved hearing Damian care about him, even if he was shouting it at a creepy shadow villain.</p><p>"You have a point I guess. Very well." The man stepped out of the shadows and when he hit the light, it looked like he had millions of diamonds covering his entire body. "Who and what are you?" Jon looked up surprised at Damian. It's never a good sign when Robin doesn't know something.<br/>
"My name is Corvet. You've probably never heard of me. I'm pretty new to this city, though, I've been doing this type of gig for a VERY long time. Oh, and I'm a vampire." "Siriously!" Jon blurted out, which in return got another glare from Damian. But he couldn't help himself. It was a real freakin vampire! "You can't be.  They don't exist." "Oh really. So demons and gods exist, people that turn into animals exist, witches exist, supernatural beings exist, superhumans exist, but vampires can't? Rude." The supersons were quiet after that. They didn't have a reasonable answer for why he couldn't be telling the truth.</p><p>"You have a point, I'll admit to the possibility of being wrong, but what is it that you really want?" "I want to expand my kind. We have just lost over half of our population to the war between us and the werewolfs." "Werewolfs are real too!" That's when Damian would usually scold him with another glare, but this time he was just as surprised and Jon.<br/>
"Yes, they are. And we need to assemble the strongest team of people to help us fight." "I'm flattered that you would seek Superboy and I out for something of that caliber. But we aren't interested in sparkling. Thanks for the offer. Now if you would kindly untie us that would be- STOP!"</p><p>While Damian was talking, Corvet made his way over to Jon, leaned his neck to the side and was about to bite. "Please, I'm begging you. Leave him alone." Jon for one was surprised. Damian had just gone from rude, to snarky, to smart, to absolutely terrorized in a matter of seconds. Over him. "I'll do anything. Take me. You can take me if you leave him alone. Please. I won't fight you. Just don't hurt him." Damian looked like he was about to cry when he leaned his head to the side and showed Corvet his neck as a sign of surrender.<br/>
"Very well, the Superboy would be a better addition, but then again, if your so willing." Corvet let go of Superboy and walked over to Robin. Jon was helpless, he was too weak to do anything but watch as his best friend being bitten right in front of him.  Somehow he mustered enough strength to scream 'Robin!' at the top of his lungs, but that's it. </p><p>It wasn't long before the pain started to sink in. Jon used his x-ray vision to watch what was happening inside of Damian. It looked painful to say the least. Damian was strong, but let out a scream every once in a while.<br/>
Once he was done, he didn't look much different. Maybe a little paler and eyes wider. And apparently stronger. Damian tore out of the chains and they shattered to the floor. Damian looked weird though, like he was craving something, like he was really HUNGRY. Not a good sign for Jon. Corvet must of left sometime during the change. Cause he was nowhere to be found. </p><p>"Robin?" Damian slowly crept towards him. "Robin?!" Jon started to get a little more panicked. He could see no emotion in Damian's eyes and he was still creeping towards him. "Damian. Please. Stop. It's me. It's Jon." Something seemed to click in Damian's mind at what he was said. "I know you won't hurt me." Damian put his hands in fists and brought them up to put them on the sides of his head. He started thrashing as if he was fighting something mentally. He probably was.<br/>
Damian reached up and ripped the chains off of Jon and caught him in his arms. "We gotta go." Damian said between gritted teeth. Allowing Jon to see Damian's super sharp canines. </p><p>Damian helped Jon walk until Jon could walk on his own, and eventually fly them back to Wayne Manor. With both of their parents on a league mission. They were staying at the manor.</p><p>After that night Damian and Jon barely saw each other for 3 months. Damian wanted to keep his distance. Jon understood that, but at the same time he hated it. After a month the league got back. Damian explained to his father the scenario. They worked for another month trying to find a cure, but none were successful. The third month. Bruce and Dick and started taking Damian back out on patrol and making sure he could control his thirst. It was hard, but Damian finally over came it. Jon called 2 times a day, to check in on him. Everytime he would ask how much longer and Damian's answer was always the same. "Just a little longer." Well Jon was sick of it. He didn't even know if they were a thing anymore. He NEEDED to see Damian.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Jon made sure no one was home other than Damian and snuck in. He swiftly made his way through the hallways of the manor until he stopped at Damian's room. He hesitated to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened. "Hello Jon." his eyes drifted toward the floor, " I appreciate the concern I really do. You just have to wait a litt-" "No!" Damian's eyes snapped up to Jon's. "No Damian, I'm not going to wait a little longer." Jon looked like he was about to burst into tears. " I haven't seen you in 3 WHOLE MONTHS Damian! Three!!! That's not okay!" Now Damian looked a little teary eyed. "I'm trying to keep you safe Jon. You're the only one in my life that I really truly care about. I NEED to keep you safe." "From what?" Damian looked down at the ground and let a tear roll down his cheek. "Me." </p><p>Jon grabbed Damian's hand and gosh it was cold. "If your way of keeping me safe from you is pushing me away from you. Then-" Jon put his fingers under Damian's chin with the other hand and raised his gaze. "I don't want to be safe." Jon leaned in and gave Damian a kiss.</p><p>Damian inhaled sharply. "Jon-" Damian pushed Jon back. "I can't do that yet." that eratated Jon "Then when! Are we even a thing anymore?" "Jon don't be ridiculous." "I'm not the one being ridiculous here D. We're not in any kind of relationship if we can't kiss, see each other or even freakin talk face to face!" Damian looked like he was pondering what Jon said as tears began to stream down both of their faces. "Damian someday, I'm gonna grow old and die. Your going to stay the same age. We won't be able to be in any kind of a relationship like this." Jon looked like he was choosing his next words wisely and Damian knew exactly what Jon was gonna ask him to do. "No. I won't" "Damian, please. If you do, you'll never lose me like that. We will both be emortal. We would both stay the same ages and we'll be able to live together forever. Just think about it D." "I have and it's still no. I took this upon myself so that you wouldn't have to." "I know you did, but I want to. Please Dami. Please." Damian looked almost scared "Jon, it's a hard life to live. You have to stop yourself from killing the people your trying to save." "As long as your by my side, I would live any life. If your not going to be by my side in this life then don't make me live in it" Damian took a deep breath in and pulled Jon into his room.</p><p>That night after patrol they grabbed a bowl of popcorn, watched Indiana Jones. The snuggled up together. "We're the same temperature now." Damian said with a grin. Jon gave in a grin and leaned up to kiss him, Damian returned the kiss. "I'm glad you can do this now." "Me too." "I missed you so much." "So did I." And after another shared kiss, "I love you D." "I love you too J."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a super fun story to write and I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please comment!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>